


come together like we should

by madnessiseverything



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, Autumn, Drabble, Pre-Relationship, Rain, cosy autumn vibes okay, set during ambiguous happy times, some friends hanging out happily, yes im tagging it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: It was nice, Jon supposed. Aside from the pouring rain and Sasha and Tim’s need to gossip about work colleagues, Jon didn’t regret taking Tim up on the invitation.or the one where the archival crew just have a lovely, autumnal time.





	come together like we should

**Author's Note:**

  * For [needsmoreyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needsmoreyellow/gifts).

> listen it's currently raining here and i'm now gonna go make some pumpkin pasta so i had to write something soft and autumnal. this is set in an incredibly vague "nothing bad will happen ever" timeline so no sadness here folx. (i took a break from writing some serious angst for this because i can and we all deserve it. hope you enjoy!) 
> 
> title from "i'm good" by the mowgli's

“This is ridiculous,” Jon muttered, staring out into the rain.    
  
Tim laughed. “Come on, it’s rain, not a statement. It happens.”   
  
Jon frowned harder and didn’t respond. He glared down into the half-empty cup in front of him. He had hoped to get home much quicker and drier than this.    
  
“I think it’s nice,” Martin muttered into his awful-looking mountain of a drink, lips turned up slightly. “Atmospheric.” Jon raised his brows at him and he shrugged awkwardly, his face quickly disappearing as he took a sip.   
  
“It definitely makes me want to cosy up with a drink and chat to some friends,” Sasha responded, her smile bright and not a little pointed. Tim leaned back and Jon let out a sigh, forcing himself to breathe.    
  
It was nice, Jon supposed. Aside from the pouring rain and Sasha and Tim’s need to gossip about work colleagues, Jon didn’t regret taking Tim up on the invitation. The place they had picked out was a quiet little thing, something Jon could appreciate. Few other patrons were around and the music playing over a few ceiling speakers was unobtrusive. Jon threw a look back out into the rain and found it much less irritating than he had a minute ago.    
  
Tim and Sasha seemed to have picked their conversation about some sort of milk incident in the break room back up and Jon took another sip of his drink. The smell of pumpkin and rosemary reached him and Jon wondered if he should order that soup the bistro advertised after all.   
  
He looked up to find Martin smiling at him. He narrowed his eyes, searching the expression for any signs as to why Martin would be looking at him like some sort of unnoticed joke. He only found the blush quickly colouring Martin’s cheeks. Martin ducked his head and Jon frowned, brain whirring with questions to ask.   
  
“Do any more of that and your face will stick that way,” Tim said to his left and Jon glared at him. Tim’s eyes were gleaming with mischief. Jon knew that look all too well.   
  
“Don’t you dare,” he said before Tim could even open his mouth.   
  
“I wasn’t gonna do anything,” Tim responds with mock offence, his hand coming up to rest over his heart. “I’m hurt, Jon.”    
  
“Your face said more than enough.”    
  
Tim laughed and bumped his shoulder into Jon’s and Jon found himself relaxing against his better judgement. He had agreed to come along, he reminded himself, he should make an effort. It didn’t take nearly as much as he would have thought.    
  
Sasha reached across the table with her fork and stabbed at Tim’s plate, Martin brought their drinks hastily into safety and Jon couldn’t help but chuckle at the resulting struggle.    
  
He caught Martin looking at him again, a grin on his face and eyes rolling at Tim attempting to fend off Sasha with his own fork. Jon smiled back, hesitant. It felt off, but the way Martin’s eyes lit up made Jon’s throat close up ever so slightly with something other than awkwardness. Jon found that he didn’t mind it, new as it was.   
  
He would have to thank Tim later. And maybe, he thought as Martin told Tim off for jostling the table and Sasha triumphantly stuck her fork into her mouth, maybe he should go out with them more often.    
  
Yeah, he smiled, maybe he would.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://extinctioniscoming.tumblr.com) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notanycritter). feel free to come yell at me about tma and fluffy sweetness.


End file.
